By your side, forever and always
by immortalitymydarlings
Summary: Brianna moves back to Rosewood for her senior year with more confidence than ever; only to find that there is one person who can take it away with just one wink: Emily Fields. While protecting her sister and her love life, our friend Bri discovers just how hard it is to do these things when you're being stalked by the person who hates you the most. (Rating may change to M)
1. Chapter 1- I've got a secret

Chapter 1:

Emily slowly ran her fingers over each book she passed, her eyes scanning the aisle searching for nothing in particular. She gave up and grabbed the last book her fingers touched. The title read My Life Next Door. She flipped through the pages in one swift movement, then began to walk towards Hanna, who sat at a small table; reading an In Touch magazine. Hanna flipped through the pages far too quickly, it was impossible for her to be reading it.

"You know, it was your idea to come here, Han." Emily smiled.

"I had no idea that this place only had last month's magazines," Hanna said, pushing the magazines towards Emily. She stood up, "I'm ready to go if you are."

"I just spent a half an hour trying to find a book, and now you're ready to leave?" Emily asked, staring up at Hanna from her seat. Hanna shrugged. Emily pressed her lips together in a tight smile, and shook her head slowly.

"Fine," Hanna threw herself back into the chair, "We'll stay."

Emily smirked. "Have you ever read this before?"

"No." Hanna said, she never looked at the book.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about."

"Just taking a guess," Hanna shrugged. " I'll be right back, I have to pee."

Emily nodded, and opened the book. When she looked up, she saw a little girl who looked around the age of 2, with tears running down her cheeks. She stood in front of a wooden book shelf, hugging a small pink elephant to her chest. Emily looked around, to see if any one was looking for her, then got up the approach the small child. "Hello," Emily greeted gently. The girl whimpered and hugged her stuffed animal closer. Emily crouched down and whispered, "Are you lost?"

The girl nodded slowly, and looked Emily in the eyes. She had curly black hair that was pulled into a ponytail, and olive colored skin. Her eyes were a light hazel shade, and her lips were a shade of pink. "M-My mommy, I can't find her." she whimpered.

"Hey, hey it's okay," Emily said softly. "My name is Emily, will you tell me your's?"

"Chloe Rose Mathews the First," she said. When she said "The First," her lips formed a small smile. The smile revealed two dimples; one deep one on her left cheek, and a tiny one on her chin.

"Can you tell me how old you are, Chloe?" Emily smiled.

"I'm… um… this many," she said, holding up three fingers.

"Who's the kid?" a voice asked from behind Emily. Chloe hugged her elephant tighter, and backed a step away from Emily. Hanna crouched down next to Emily, but it took her longer to find proper balance because of her high heels. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Chloe, this is my friend Hanna. You said you lost your mommy, where did you see her last?"

Chloe's eyebrows scrunched together as she thought hard on the subject. A chuckle escaped Hanna's lips when Chloe bit the inside of her cheeks. This was a lot of thinking for the three year old. "I know!" Chloe said, "We were with the elephants!" Chloe smiled brightly, proud of herself for being able to remember. Hanna and Emily gave her a confused look, this was a bookstore, not a Zoo. Emily looked closely at Chloe's stuffed animal, and noticed that the price tag was still on it.

Emily stood up, and took Chloe's hand in her's. Hanna did the same. "Let's go to the kids section."

A few moments later, the three girls stood hand in hand in front of an aisle of stuffed elephants that had books on their laps; Ella the Elephants Great adventure. "Were you here?" Hanna asked.

"Mmmhmm. I wanted Ella. When I asked momma, she wasn't there." Tears filled Chloe's eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." Hanna said, she softly rubbed Chloe's back.

"Yeah, everything will be fine. We'll find your mommy." Emily added. She bent down and hugged Chloe, and Chloe's little arms hugged her back.

"Chloe?" someone called.

"Momma!" Chloe ran towards a girl whose arms were open, ready to embrace the small child.

"I was worried sick about you," the girl said. The rest, Emily and Hanna were unable to hear from where they were standing. They both began to walk closer to the girl and Chloe.

"You're her mom?" Hanna was shocked.

"Hanna." Emily said through her teeth.

"I mean, oh you're her mom!" Hanna said in a different tone.

"No, but it would be better for Chloe if I were…" the girl muttered. Emily gave her a confused facial expression. "I'm her sister. My name's Brianna, but my friends call me Bri." she held out her hand. Both girls reached to shake her hand, but Hanna did it first.

"I'm Hanna, or Han for short."

"I'm Emily, my friends call me Em." Emily's lips took the shape of a small smile.

"I just moved back here with my mom and this little munchkin." Brianna said, tickling Chloe.

Chloe giggled, then firmly said, "Stop."

Brianna did look slightly familiar. She had olive colored skin and bright green eyes. Her curly hair was pulled into a ponytail that rested on her right shoulder. She smiled and revealed that she -like her sister- had a dimple on her left cheek. Her skin was tanned, so you could hardly see the faint freckles that were splattered across her nose.

"What do you mean back here?" Hanna asked.

"Well, I lived here when I was thirteen. Just searching for a familiar face." she smiled. Her dimple appeared again. "Hey, I've read that book. Steamy scenes," she winked. Then she laughed at Emily's shocked expression. Hanna found Brianna's humor hilarious and joined in. "But really, it's a good book. I could write you a cheat sheet to it."

Emily spaced out, and pictured the time when Ali offered to write her a cheat sheet. Emily smiled at the memory, then at the fact that Brianna offered.

"I go to Rosewood high, maybe I'll see you there." Bri said.

"What grade are you in?" Hanna asked. This was vital information to her.

"I'm a senior, but can I tell you a secret?" Brianna asked. The two girls nodded. "Trick question, secrets were made to be kept."

"Oh come on, tell us." Emily said.

Brianna took her hair out of the ponytail, and put the rubber band around her wrist. Hanna looked at the girl's wrist, and saw a bracelet. She nudged Emily, and they both looked at it. It was purple, and said Brianna on it. It was the same kind that Ali had gotten them. "Wait for it girls. No matter how small the secret, you'll always want to know." She smiled and simple grin, her head cocked slightly to the side. A smile that made it seem like she knew everything about you, all of your secrets. But you didn't know her's. With that, Brianna turned, her hair flowing behind her. She walked away with her hand in Chloe's. Chloe turned her head towards Emily and Hanna, and wiggled her fingers.

"I guess we'll see her at school tomorrow," Hanna said. Emily nodded.

"Don't you really want to know it now?" Hanna asked.

"Know what?"

"The secret. She kinda makes your mind up for you doesn't she? Not manipulative but-"

"Like Ali." Emily stated. "Yeah, but if she's anything like Ali, we'll never know it."

"Did you see the bracelet?" Hanna asked. Emily nodded.

"It's just like our's." She said. She looked at the cover of the book she was holding. "I think I'll buy this. Let's go."

"Are you buying it for the 'steamy scenes', or because she's cute and you want to talk to her about it?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna!" Emily smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes. For both." Hanna winked.

The girls are at Spencer's house.

"She had the same bracelet?" Aria asked Emily.

"Yeah, but she hasn't been here for about five years. She left when she was twelve."

"That means she probably got it from where she lived when she left." Spencer stated.

"Or, Ali gave it to her around the time that she gave us ours." Hanna said, she looked up from her magazine. "Plus, she's secretive like her. And her eyes look right through you."

"Like she knows all of your secrets." Emily stated.

"Plus, Em thinks she's cute."

"Hanna," Emily blushed. She shook off the subject. "Maybe she just doesn't know if she can trust us. She only met half of us-"

"But the way she joked, it's like she already knew us." Hanna said, recalling the jokes Brianna said, and the way she felt like she'd known her for ages.

"Well, what's her name?" Aria asked.

"Brianna. I just remembered something." Hanna said.

"What? Say it, Han." Spencer said, after Hanna was silent for a few seconds.

"She said she was looking for a familiar face." Hanna said.

"So?" Aria asked.

"Well, maybe she was looking for a specific familiar face."

"Like who?" Spencer leaned forward.

"Ali."

"Are we seriously considering that Alison had another best friend we didn't know about?" asked Aria.

"Well, there was CeCe." Emily stated.

"Guys, I'm tired, and all of this is giving me a headache. I'm going to sleep." Hanna said, pulling the covers over herself. The three other girls decided they should get some sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2- How do you know her?

Chapter 2:- Brianna

It was second period, and none of the girls have seen Brianna. They were paying attention to 's lesson, when door gently opened and a girl with brown curly hair poked her head through. Unseen, she bit her lip then fully opened the door. Hanna looked up, and poked Spencer with her pencil. "That's her." she whispered.

"Hey, sorry I got kind of lost." Brianna said as she strutted towards . She wore a black high waisted shorts, and a black sweater with red kisses all over it. Her curly hair looked long and wavy today, and she was taller because of the two inch heels she wore. "Tell me you're , or I might just give up." She smiled. Hanna looked for a hint of desperation, but that girl looked confident as could be.

"You must be Brianna Mathews." smiled, "We have an empty seat over there, in between Emily Fields and Sean Hobbs."

Emily looked up at the sound of her name, she hadn't noticed anyone enter the classroom. Brianna looked right past her, as if she didn't recognize her. pointed to where Brianna was supposed to sit, and Brianna nodded. She strutted to her seat, her hair bounced on her back with every step she took. She slid into her seat, setting her purse down next to her, on Emily's side.

"Hey," Emily greeted her.

"Hi. I saw you yesterday." Brianna stated.

"Yeah, my friend Hanna and I." Emily smiled. Brianna nodded, she hardly seemed interested in reliving what happened the day before. Emily tried her best to not look disappointed, even though she hoped Brianna would have been happy to see her.

"What do you have next period?" Brianna asked her after a few minutes.

"Um, biology. Why?" Emily asked.

"I really don't want to get lost again. Walk with me?"

Emily's POV(Brianna)

I was concentrating on writing my essay for english, knowing I wouldn't have much time to do it after school. "Between Emily Fields and Sean Hobbs," I heard say. I looked up from my desk, and saw Brianna walking towards the empty seat that sat beside me. I tried to look her in the eyes, but she looked right past me. As if she didn't know me. I couldn't help but be happy to see her. I do like her a little. Don't think about that Emily, she probably doesn't even remember you- or like girls. "Hey," I breathed once she took her seat.

"Hi," she said. She bit her lip, trying to think of where she's seen me before. Then she released it and said, "I saw you yesterday."

She remembered me! Well of course Emily, she saw you yesterday. "Yeah, my friend Hanna and I." I smiled. I must look like an idiot. Smiling at every little thing she says. She turned her head towards the front of the classroom, twirling a pen in her fingers. After a few minutes, I gave up hope that she would reply.

"What class do you have next period?" She asked me. Biology. I walk Paige to her class, Tech, first.

"Um, Biology. Why?" I asked.

"I really don't want to get lost again. Walk with me?" She smiled. Her dimple is so cute.

"I kind of already have plans-"

"Come on, Em, please?" her eyes sparkled. Ali did the same thing. She probably got it from her… "What could be better than helping the new girl out?" she asked, this time a little less patient.

I decided against telling her about Paige, I kind of liked the fact that she'd asked me instead of Sean. "I walk with… another person."

The pursed her lips together, after a few seconds her cheeks began to turn red. She glared down at her desk. Crap, is she breathing? She's not breathing!

"Brianna, are you breathing?" I whispered.

"Is there something you two would like to share with the class?" asked. I looked at Brianna, her face was beginning to turn purple.

"Um.. Brianna wants water, but doesn't know where it is. Can I take her?" I asked. looked at Brianna and opened his mouth in shock. He nodded, and pointed his pen towards the door. I stood up, and looked down at Brianna, who was still glaring at her desk. She looked up at me. Her green eyes are beautiful. I shook the thought and said, "Come on. Let's go." She stood up, and strutted past me as if I'd said nothing.

Once we were in the hall, a few feet away from the class, she turned to face me. She was about my height with her heels on, and from how close I was, I could smell her fruity perfume. "Brianna, breathe." She didn't move. It's at least been forty seconds. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her curly/wavy brown hair flowed over her shoulders, just touching her elbows. She is clearly not going to give in. This girl gets what she wants. "Fine, I'll walk with you." I said. I tried my best to pretend to be angry with her, even though I was stunned by the way her moves mimicked Ali's. She took a step forward, then let a minty breath out. She could see right through my anger.

"I'm sorry Emily," she said, putting her hand on my shoulder. Every ounce of fake anger left my body in a second. "I just really wanted to walk with you," she bit her lip.

"It's okay just… don't scare me like that." I said. She smiled a smile that said 'Hey, I know your secrets. I know you more than you do.'

She held up her pinky, "I won't." She's going to pinky promise me? That's so cute!

I linked my pinky in her's, and smiled. Her secret, maybe she'll tell me now that I'm alone."You're secret, yesterday you said you had a secret."

She shrugged, "And?"

"Will you… tell me?"

"Hm. Maybe."

"You can sit with my friends and I at lunch," I offered.

"A lunch seat for a secret? You're so cheap." She giggled. "But I'll tell you anyway." Then she wiggled her finger, motioning for me to come closer. Once I did, I could feel her minty breath on my cheek as she said,

"I skipped a grade. I'm really only sixteen."

"Really?"

"Yup. I'm kind of a genius. But a secret is for keeps. You know what they say."

"What do they say?"

"That two can only keep a secret, if one of them is dead."

With that she turned, and strutted back into 's class. My phone buzzed as I began to follow her. I pulled it out, and read the text message.

New girl has more secrets than she's letting on. I spy more pretty little lies. -A

I pressed my lips together as I walked back into Mr,Fitz's class. This other secret must have something to do with Alison. For the rest of the class period, Brianna didn't say anything to me. When the bell rang, Hanna, Aria, and Spencer basically ambushed me.

Hanna made sure to drag me away quickly, before saying anything in front of Brianna.

"What happened?" She asked.

"She wouldn't breathe." I replied.

"Wouldn't, or couldn't?" Spencer asked me, glancing towards Brianna.

"Wouldn't. She really wanted me to walk her to class. That's what Ali would have done."

"But, don't you walk with Paige?" Aria questioned.

"I didn't tell her about that," I sighed. "She's coming. I'll see you guys at lunch," I said as Brianna approached us. Before walking away, Hanna smiled at Brianna, who kindly returned the gesture.

"Ready to go?" I asked Brianna.

"Yes," she answered. Then she smiled, "Thank you for walking with me, Em."

I blushed when my nickname escaped her lips, but quickly looked away before she saw. "Let's go."

About two hours later, I walked side by side next to Brianna. We were on our way to the lunch table the girls and I sat at. The only person there was Hanna.

"Hey, Em." she greeted me. Then she noticed who was with me. "Hey Bri. How are you liking your first day?"

"It's been amazing. Everyone is so welcoming here." She smiled. Aria and Spencer took their places at the table, Brianna scooted in next to me.

"Hi, I'm Aria."

"Im Spencer."

Instead of introducing herself, she said, "Emily, Hanna, Aria, Spencer." Then she paused. She squinted her eyes, as if she was trying to remember something but couldn't. Then her face lite up. "Aria Montgomery. The tiny but stylish one. What happened to the pink hair Aria? ," she said, looking Aria in the eyes. Aria gave her a confused facial expression, but Brianna didn't notice. "Spencer Hastings. The smart one. The one who always has to be the best." Spencer tried to look as confused as Aria, but smiled a bit. It was somewhat a compliment. "Hanna Marrin. Well… you don't look hefty to me, Han." Hefty Hanna. That was Ali's nickname for Hanna. How could she know that? "And Emily Fields… the one who.." Brianna smiled.

"What?" I asked her, longing for the answer.

"Oh nothing, lover. That's it." She teased.

"How did you know that stuff about us?"Aria asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know that about me?" Hanna asked. "About us, I mean."

"I have my ways. Someone told me."

"Who told you?" I asked her.

"So many questions. Yet these two don't even know my name," Brianna smirked. "I'm Brianna."

"Hi Brianna. Now, how did you know those things about us?" Spencer said hastily.

Brianna smiled a smile that said, I know so much more. Then Noel Khan approached us, Sean Hobbs at his side.

"Now you said she was hot, but I don't think you described her well enough, Sean." Noel said, eyeing Brianna. I felt a stab of jealousy at the way Brianna looked at Noel.

"What do you want, Noel?" Hanna asked, impatiently.

"I want to introduce myself." He smiled a cheeky grin.

"We already know you." Spencer said.

"Not to you guys. To the new girl. Hi I'm Noel."

"Hi Noel," Brianna said. Then she stood up, and leaned in closer to him. I saw his face turn pink, and felt another stab of jealousy. "You flies down, Noel," she whispered loud enough for us to hear. Noel's eyes widened when he looked down. He walked away quickly, zipping up as he did so. Sean stayed behind. The girls and I were giggling at the way Brianna handled the situation, when we heard the deep chuckle of Sean.

"You're funny," he said, grasping Brianna's attention.

"Mmm." she said, taking her seat next to me. Sean looked slightly disappointed when he noticed that he'd lost Brianna's attention.

"So there's this party… at Sean's place… and I … uh we were wondering if-"

"Emily, are you going to this party?" Brianna interupted him. Should I go to the party? She didn't ask any of the other girls, just me. Do I have plans? I don't know…

"Um, yeah. I'll be there," I smiled.

"Sean, I'll see you at the party." Brianna winked at him. He grinned, nodded, then walked away.

Hanna, Aria, and Spencer had been on there phones the whole time. My phone buzzed, and I looked at the messages.

Hanna: Spence's house after school today. Inviting Bri

Don't I have practice today? Well…. it only goes until 6:30, I guess I can cancel my swim date with Paige. She'll understand.

Emily: I'll be there, but after practice.

I looked up and nodded at Hanna, she put away her phone.

"So… a little birdie told me you like to swim." Brianna told me.

"It's true. She's like a whale in the water. Only not huge." Hanna said.

"Tell me about the swim team." Brianna said, she was pushing her salad around with a plastic fork.

"Do you like to swim?" I asked her. She does have the body.

"I guess. I heard there's practice after school. This girl named Paige practically begged me to join the team."

"Wait, Paige asked you to come?" Aria asked Bri. The three girls gave me a look. That doesn't sound like Paige… no offense but she's not really a welcoming person.

"Yeah. She said I should think about joining the team, that she'd really like to see me- wait there she is." Brianna said. I turned around, and Paige was approaching.

"Hey!" Paige said, hugging me from behind.

"Hi," I answered. "Have you met my friend, Bri?" I asked Paige.

"Yeah, this morning." Paige smiled. I heard Hanna whisper "ooo". Whatever, it's no big deal. Maybe she just thinks Bri would be a good swimmer.

"Hi, Bri." Paige said. Brianna gave her a small, dimpled smile in response.

"I decided to come to the practice." Brianna stated. She glanced up at Paige.

"Oh that's great! I have to go, but I'll see both of you at three." Paige said. She tilted my chin up with her index finger, and pecked me on the lips. "Bye," she smiled. As soon as Paige's lips left mine, I felt my face go red. I could feel Brianna's eyes on me. Paige left, but the tan velvet color on my face remained. I heard Brianna softly chuckle. That's what she knew about me. That I loved Alison.

School was out at two, so Paige and I decided to hang out in the library for a bit before practice. At around 2:10, we decided we wanted to change and get to the pool early. After we changed in the locker room, we were ready to go.

"I'll be right back, I have to check in with my Dad." Paige said.

"Why?"

"He um...knows I'm with you, and hasn't gotten used to the idea yet." She said shyly.

"Okay," I smiled, "I'll meet you at the pool." She headed back into the locker rooms, while I went to the pool.


	3. Chapter 3- Float with me

Chapter 3:

When I turned the corner into the pool room, I noticed someone floating in the water. Her feet did tiny kicks, as her arms glided over the water. She wasn't wearing a sharks uniform, instead a black bikini. Her eyes were closed, if she weren't moving I would think she was sleeping. "Um… practice is starting in about a half an hour." I stated, not knowing what else to say.

"Emily." She said. It was Brianna!

"Hi," I smiled. I studied her toned stomach and legs, the way she effortlessly rested on the water. She looks amazing. I shook the thought. You came here with your girlfriend Emily. Keep your mind on Paige. I couldn't help but stare at Brianna.

One of her eyes opened, and she smiled and closed it again. "Like what you see?" she asked.

I didn't know what to say.

"What did she call her?" Brianna thought to herself.

"Who?" I asked

"Pig skin. That's the name." She said.

"Bri, who are you talking about."

"Em, I'm trying to be mysterious. It's a secret." she said. She was talking about Ali and Paige. I just want to hear her say it.

"Why do you like secrets so much?" I asked her. She swam to the edge of the pool, where I was. Her curly hair lay wet on her back as she smiled. The she held her hand up to me.

"Help me up?" she asked. She's going to pull me in. Oldest trick. She read my nervous expression and laughed. Her laugh is adorable! "Come on, Em. Don't you trust me?" she asked, puckering her lips into a pout. I nodded, and grasped her hand, preparing to pull her up. She pulled me down instead.

"Brianna!" I yelled. I heard her laugh, she had swam a great distance away from me in a matter of seconds. I dunked my head underwater and swam towards her. When I came up again, I was a lot closer than I intended.

"You're a fast swimmer." She told me. I could smell her minty breath, wordless, I nodded in response.

"You're fast too." I almost whispered.

"So you and Paige, huh?" Her green eyes met mine, I swore I could get lost in them.

"Yes," I blushed. I looked down in embarrassment. I'm not embarrassed of Paige, I never could be.

"Hey," she said. She used her index finger to pull my chin up. "It's okay, I was just asking." She smiled. Just as soon as the moment came, it went away. I felt like I could have stayed there forever. She removed her fingers after a couple of seconds, and swam to the edge of the pool. She lifted herself up, and sat down.

"The girls and I are meeting up today, after practice. It's at Spencers house-"

"She asks so many questions." Brianna said.

I nodded. "Will you come?" I asked, as I swam towards her.

"Under one condition." She says.

"What?"

"No questions about my past." she said, "Unless I change my mind."

I nodded. I heard footsteps echo through the room, and turned to see Paige.

"Brianna!" she exclaimed. "When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago." Bri stated.

"You guys talk like you already know each other." I smiled nervously.

"Let's just say… we have a mutual friend." Brianna said. She let herself slide back into the pool, then began to float on her back. "Float with me girls. It's so relaxing."

Brianna's POV

Ali told me a lot about Emily and Paige. It's no wonder they got together after Ali left. I have to say, the notes were sweet. I have to make sure that when I go to that little slumber party, I don't say too much. Just enough to get them off my case for a while. Nothing about Ali just yet. Emily is pretty cute, it's sad that Ali played with her. Even worse that it's my fault. After practice was over, Emily offered me a ride. "Okay." I answered. She told me how her day went, but honestly I hardly listened. My phone buzzed, and I cringed. I feared that sound ever since I moved back to Rosewood.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked. She's so sweet.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I asked her. She shrugged, and I pulled out my phone.

I think it's time Em knew that little secret, don't you? xoxo A

I sighed and slumped in my seat. I had to figure out a way to take the power this person had.

"Emily?" I asked.

"Yes?" She said. We pulled into a driveway, and she unbuckled.

This can wait. I'll just tell her later, and everything will be fine. "Nevermind." I smiled. I noticed a sad look on her face. "Don't be upset, Em. I'll still tell you. Just… not right now."

She nodded. "Come on, the girls are waiting on us." I could tell she was disappointed, so I put my hand on her's.

"I'll tell you. Tonight, okay? Just give me time, I'm new at this." I said.

"New at what?" she asked me.

"Trusting people. Again." I said. She nodded, and looked down at my hand. "Oh," I smiled. I moved it, then got out of the car.

Once we were seated around the coffee table, Hanna spoke up.

"I say we break the ice with a game," she suggested.

"What game?" asked Aria.

"Truth or Dare." Hanna stated. I rolled my eyes. Of course. What's a slumber party without truth or dare, anyway? "Brianna, truth or dare?"

"I'd pick truth if I were you," Aria said, "You never know what Hanna will say for dare."

"Shut up," Hanna smiled. Then she looked at me, "Your choice."

"Truth." I said.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" she asked me. I felt my jaw lock. Ali.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Spencer spoke up.

"Uh, yeah she does. She picked truth." Stated Hanna.

"Yes," I said, "I have." I said.

"Who?" Hanna asked.

"One question per truth," I winked. I glanced at Emily, and caught her blushing.

"Your turn, Em. Truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Truth," she said.

"Oh come on," I teased.

"You picked Truth too!" Emily stated.

"Only because Aria warned me to," I said. Aria shrugged. "Don't you trust me?" I asked her.

"Fine, dare." She said, crossing her arms. Aria, Spencer, and Hanna all exchanged a look.

"I dare you to…-" My phone buzzed. "One sec." I said, opening the text.

I have a dare for you, Bri. I dare you to treat her like you treated Alison. xoxo A

I pressed my lips together, staring at the small phone screen until the words went blurry. Then I bit my lip, knowing what I had to do. "Emily. I dare you to.." I took a breath. "Kiss me."

She didn't think about it for a second, she just did it. Her lips met mine, and we stayed like that for a moment. Her lips are so soft. When we parted, she put her head down. Every ounce of confidence left my body, and I put my head down too. I quickly shook it off, and smiled.

Emily met the stares of her friends. "Guys, it's just a kiss." she said quietly.

I nodded, "Yeah. I was just seeing if she would do it."

"Well… Aria, truth or dare?" Emily asked.

A few hours later, we all were laying on Spencer's floor. My head rested on Hanna's lap. They were all asleep, so I softly got up. I brought my head close to Emily's ear and whispered, "Emily." When she didn't respond, I did it again. "Emily, wake up." I said.

"Hmm?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

"Come on, Em. Wake up for me."

Her eyes slowly opened, "Huh?"

"Come on." I said, with a serious tone in my voice. She nodded her head, so I took her hand to help her up, and held on to it while I walked. "Do you know where we can go to talk...in private?"

"Um, the guest room maybe. Follow me," she said, pulling me up Spencer's stairs. Once we got to the room, I instantly regretted doing this. One day, this will all be over.

"I have to tell you something." I said. She nodded.

"I knew Alison. Before you say anything, just let me explain. I hinted a lot that I knew her." I took a deep breath. "Emily I'm so sorry."

"Bri, it's okay," she whispered, "You don't have to apologize for knowing Ali."

"No, it's what I did to her that made her...do the things she did to you." I said.

Emily stares blankly at me. "I don't understand."

"Ali liked… controll. But I did too. I knew she liked me, but she knew I liked her first. She told me how she treated you, and I'm sorry."

"Ali...made fun of me, but then acted like she liked me...because of you?"

"Because that's what I did to her. She told me all about it, to make me jealous." I said very quickly. She didn't reply, she only looked down at the carpet, like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Em, please say something."

"She never felt anything with me, did she?" She asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. She only asked how it made me feel." I shrugged.

"And… you didn't really want to kiss me tonight did you? You only want to replace Ali, with me."

"That's not right at all!"

"Then what is? Tell me, because with you, everything is a secret, just like with Alison."

"There's a person. She..makes me do things." I must sound crazy right now. At least, that's how she's looking at me. Maybe it's time to finally tell someone about A. And what she's threatening to do.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emily asked.

"There's a person who can hurt the people I love, but I can't protect them because I don't know who the person is." I said. I could feel the tears welling up.

"A." Emily mouthed.

"How could you know about A?" I asked her. If A hurts Emily too, I swear I'll find out who she is, and kill her.

"Because she...or he.. has been torturing my friends and I for a year."

I didn't know what to do. So I let them go. The tears building up flowed down my cheeks, I didn't bother to wipe them off. "Emily, I'm so sorry." I sobbed. She pulled me into a hug, and stroked her fingers through my hair.

Emily's POV

Could she be telling the truth? Last time we trusted someone who said they got the text too, it turned out to be Mona on the A-Team. But Mona seemed so calm throughout the whole thing, Brianna was breaking down in my arms. "It's okay, I forgive you. It's going to be okay." I told her. What could A possibly have on her to make her break down so quickly? "Bri, what does A use against you? Is it a secret?"

"No," she cried, "She threatened to have Chloe taken away from us. My mom is hardly a guardian to her. Sometimes she says…" She took a deep breath, "That she'll hurt her."

"A wouldn't really do that." I told her. A wouldn't go that far. I don't think so at least.

"If A wouldn't go that far, then where is Alison?" She asked. I couldn't answer, so I just held her tighter. About an hour later, we decided to join the sleeping girls down stairs.

"Wait." Brianna stopped me before we left the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Promise you won't tell. Anyone," she said.

"But we can help you-"

"A is already using you to hurt me. I don't need more people that I care about on the list." She stated. She had a point. This could wait for a little while.

"Okay. This is our secret." I answered.

She held up her pinky. I raised my eyebrow, then linked my pinky in her's. "By the way, Chloe misses you and Hanna. You guys should come over sometime."

"Sure, whenever we can." I said. I do miss that little girl. She was so cute.

"Great." Brianna said. With that, she spun around, and strutted away like nothing ever happened.


	4. Chapter 4- Cropped

Chapter 4:

The next day, Paige and I were walking to my first period class together.

"Have you seen Brianna?" she asked me, all of a sudden.

"Um, so I don't think so." I answered.

"I think she's avoiding me. Is there… something going on?" she asked. I could hear that she was worried.

"No, nothing." I pushed the fact that I kissed Brianna with a second thought.

"You would tell me, right?" Paige asked.

"Of course. I have to go in, or I'll be late."

"Okay. Well, let me know if you see her, okay?" She said,

"Is there somthing going on between you two?" I asked, smiling through my words.

"No, nothing. She just… has something of mine." Paige bit her lip. "I'll see you later, okay?" She left before I got the chance to say goodbye.

I walked into my third period class, , and noticed that the seat next to mine was empty. Bri still wasn't here. I couldn't help but feel disappointed. Right before the bell rang, she strutted in the class. Brianna handed a yellow slip of paper, then began to walk towards her seat. I tried to meet her eye, but she looked right past me.

"Hey, Brianna." Sean greeted her with a cheeky grin.

"Hello, Sean." Brianna smiled. She must be in a good mood today. Last night she looked torn.

"Hey Bri." I smiled.

"Hi." she said. Then she turned and faced the class. Hi? Just a hi. At least she said hello to Sean, but just a hi? When the bell rang, I had to speed walk to keep up with her. She didn't even ask for me to walk to class with her. I pulled her aside in the hallway, and waited for it to be mostly clear. "What are you doing?" she asked me. She sounded… annoyed.

"What's with you? Last night you-"

"It was a kiss Emily. I like boys. Now let go of my arm." She rolled her eyes.

"You said you weren't just replacing Ali." I whispered, releasing her arm.

"It didn't mean anything. It was a game. It was… practice." Brianna said. Practice. That's what Ali said to me. I was shocked. "I'm going to be late for class." She told me. I stepped out of her way. For an instant, I saw sorrow in her eyes. But it was gone just as fast as it came. Maybe it was A. Who opens up there heart to someone, then disses them the next day. It was absolutely A. My phone buzzed as I watched Brianna walk away from me.

Poor Em. Her mistress only dates misters. xoxo A

I'm really getting tired of this A.

Before I went to the lunch table, I looked for Brianna. I was walking fast, and when I turned I bumped into her.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Kay." she said. She turned around, ready to get away from me.

"Wait!" I called,

"What?"

"Are you...will you still be at the party on Friday?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"I'll see you there." I said. She smiled for a second, then walked away from me. When I walked to the table, I saw Paige, Hanna, and Aria. "Where's Spencer?" I asked as I took a seat next to Paige.

"Studying in the library." Hanna answered.

"Oh, I saw Brianna. I was just talking to her."

"About that," Hanna said, "When I woke up for my midnight snack, you two were gone."

"Um, she couldn't find a bathroom." I answered quickly.

"She was at your house?" Paige asked me.

"No, Spencers!"

"Why?"

"Spence invited her. Is that a problem?" I asked her.

"No, it's not. I think I should go study. I have this huge bio test coming up and uh… bye." She got up and left.

"Hanna, why would you mention that in front of Paige?" I asked.

"Sorry, I just remembered. Plus, it's not a big deal. Compared to the fact that you kissed her."

"It was a game!"

"Oh please, you were so into it."

"Even if I was, she wasn't," I stated.

"Then why would she dare you to?" Aria asked me.

We didn't have swim practice after school, so I was just relaxing at home. My phone rang, I was surprised to see Brianna's name on the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Emily, can I come over? Like, now?" she asked quickly.

"Sure," I said, I was shocked.

"Great, open your door." The doorbell rang. She must've been waiting outside. When I opened it, she stood in front of me. She wore a white crop top with a black leather jacket over it, and blue ripped skinny jeans. Her black boots went halfway up her shins.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hi," she said. I looked down and saw Chloe, her curly hair just touching her shoulders, hey big hazel eyes staring up at me.

"Hello!" she said happily.

"Hello, Chloe!" I greeted her. I opened the door wide enough for them to come in.

"What's up, Brianna?" I asked.

"My mom. She came home with this guy last night, and he creeps me out." she shivered.

"Well, you two are always welcome." I said.

"I'm, sorry about today. I guess I was just worried that last night, I sent you the wrong message."

"No, it's fine." I let a fake smile form on my lips.

"Good. Do you have any kid movies?"

"I want Little Mermaid!" Chloe said happily.

"We can watch anything you like," I said to Chloe. We spent the next four hours watching disney movies, then fell asleep. When I woke up, instead of Chloe being snuggled up to me, Brianna was. Her head rested in the curve of my neck, her arm on my shoulder. I didn't move, I didn't want the moment to end. She must have moved Chloe. I smiled to myself. I closed my eyes, and let myself sleep for a while longer. We woke up to Chloe shaking us.

"Sleepy heads!" the little girl giggled.

"Hmmm?" Brianna asked. She slowly raised her head, and began to open her eyes. "What time is it?"

I pulled my phone from my pocket, "It's seven. My mom should be home in about a half an hour."

"Do you think we can stay over? There's no way we're sleeping under the same roof as my mom's boyfriend.

"Sure, my mom would understand."

"Thanks." she muttered.

"I'm hungry!" Chloe said, "I want pizza."

"I can call, and get delivery," I offered. Brianna shrugged. I got up, and dialed the number in my phone. I heard the front door open, so I ended the call.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's me." Aria said, "I need to talk to you." She looked over and saw that Brianna was there. "Hanna and Spencer can't make it."

"Why is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Um, no. We just wanted to show you something, but they couldn't make it." she paused. "Hi, Brianna."

"Hey." Bri yawned.

"She's sleeping over?" Aria whispered.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"How does Paige feel about that?" She asked. I forgot about Paige! She wouldn't like this. But it's not really her choice. I can't let Bri and Chloe go back to a stranger that sleeps with her mom. I wont.

"She doesn't know." I took a sharp breath. "And it's going to stay that way."

"Okay," Aria replied, "But I don't think this can wait now. You guys are getting… I don't know. But before you get too far, look at this picture." She pulled out her phone. It was a picture of Brianna kissing… Sean.

"It's only his cheek," I muttered. Why was she kissing his cheek? Does she even like him?

"You do like her. Don't you, Em?" Aria asked.

"Even if I did, I have Paige. I love Paige. Brianna likes guys." I said, I began to turn away.

"This pictures' cropped, Emily." Aria smiled. "We knew you liked her. It was Hanna's idea."

"Of course."

Aria began to walk towards Bri, and she noticed Chloe sitting down with her legs crossed on the floor. "Hello," she smiled. "I'm Aria."

"I'm Chloe!" Chloe said excitedly.

"Hello Chloe, it's very nice to meet you. I think I'll sit next to Chloe on the floor. You two can have the couch," Aria winked.

A half of an hour later

"Emily, I'm home." My mom called from the front door. Emily got up, and motioned for Brianna to do the same. Chloe ate her pizza on the couch, too interested in what was happening in Tangled to notice.

"Mom, this is my friend Brianna. And her sister, Chloe." I said. Brianna held out her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, ." Brianna smiled.

"It's… nice to meet you too." hadn't been expecting a new guest.

"They're here because Bri's mom's new boyfriend makes them feel uncomfortable."

"Well, you are welcome to stay for the night." Mom smiled. "Is she…?"

She thinks Brianna is my girlfriend! "Um, no, mom."

"Okay, good. I mean not good but, you know what I mean. Hello, Aria. I didn't see you there." She smiled.

"Hey, ," Aria smiled awkwardly.

"I'm heading upstairs, let me know if you need anything."

"We will." I said. She nodded and went upstairs.

Aria, Brianna, Chloe and I sat on the carpet, watching the end credits on Tangled.

"So what now?" I asked.

"How about an old favorite, truth or dare." Brianna smiled. I almost feared the look in her eyes when she said those words. But I mostly just find it attractive.

"I'm up for it," Aria yawned.

"Hardly," I said. Aria looked extremely tired.

"Em, truth or dare?" I asked her.

"Dare," I said. I can take anything she can say. I think.

"Aria, do you think you can babysit my sister for a bit?" Brianna asked. Chloe was softly drifting to sleep, pizza sauce stained the side of her mouth. It looked cute on her.

"Why?" I asked, before Aria could reply.

"Don't you trust me, Em?" she asked. She'd asked me that before, and I did. That's not going to change now.

"I'll babysit. But only for a while, I have to be home by eleven." Aria replied.

"Let's go." Brianna said. She gave Chloe a small peck on her forehead, then grabbed her keys from the arm of the couch. I followed her, through the door, and into her car.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"You'll see. Wait for it." She said, without buckling she pulled out of my driveway. Then she stopped, buckled in, and looked at me. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" I smiled.

"Oh just do it," she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." I stated. I closed my eyes, and let darkness surround me. Once I felt the car stop after a few minutes, I asked if I could open them.

"Wait for it." Brianna replied. I felt the passenger door open, so I unbuckled. I unsteadily got out of the car, and felt her arm link in mine. "Almost. Just remember, you're the one who said 'dare'."

"I'm starting to regret it." I giggled.

"You should." She said. Then I felt her lean in closer, she whispered in my ear, "I'm even worse than Hanna." Her breath sent shivers down my spine. I was the one who picked dare.

"Bri, where are we?" I asked her.

"Why so many questions?" She asked. We picked up the pace, and began to speedwalk. Pretty soon, I heard the echo of our foot steps.


	5. Chapter 5- Just go with it

Chapter 5:

"Are we at school?" I gasped.

"See for yourself." she removed her arm from my side. I did as she said, and we were. I eyed the pool. I hope her dare isn't what I think it is.

"What are we doing-" I turned to ask, but stopped when I saw what she was doing. She'd already taken off her shirt, she was now pulling down her pants. "W-what?"

"Stop staring and race me. That's your dare." She stated.

I blushed, then nodded. I began to undress to my underclothes, and she laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"You." she answered simply. "The way you think so much. Just go with it."

I quickly undressed, then jogged and dove into the pool. I instantly felt the cool water on my bare skin. I brought my head to the surface, and saw her do the same thing I did. She came up a couple of inches away from me, her curly hair was now flat on her shoulders. "First one to go around and back here, wins." She said, going back under water. I hardly processed what she said before she was a good five feet away. I watched he swim, gracefully. She took long, even strokes. Then I remembered it was a race, and followed after her. I soon caught up, but when she noticed, she pushed ahead. "I win." she smiled, bringing her head above the water.

"You got a head start," I shrugged.

"You caught up." She said. We were close enough to where if one of us made the right move, we'd be kissing in a matter of seconds. She's coming closer! She stopped.

"I'd kiss you, but I don't think pigskin, I mean Paige, would like that." She said. Then she turned and lifted herself up. She held out her hand for me to grab, I took it. Once we got our clothes on, we got into her car and drove back to my place.

"You guys took too long, I have to get going!" Aria exclaimed as soon as we walked through the door. "Wait, why are you all wet? Nevermind, text me later." She raced through the door, muttering "bye."

"That was...fun." I said. Well, other than the part where Paige came up.

"I'm happy you trusted me." She smiled grimly. "I'm tired. Can I borrow some clothes for tonight?"

"Um, sure. I'll be right back." I told her. I went to my room, and grabbed a tank top and sweat pants. I thought about grabbing underwear since she'd swam in hers, but decided to only do so if she asked. When I brought her the clothed, she did just that.

"Em, can I wear panties for the night too? Unless you want me to go comando." She offered. I blushed and looked down.

"I'll get you some."

When I did, she thanked me, then asked where the backroom was. She slept on the couch, cuddled up to Chloe. In the morning, I woke up before the two of them. Careful not to make too much noise, I got out the ingredients to what I would need to make breakfast.

"Goodmorning." I heard someone say.

"Brianna! Did I wake you?" I asked.

"No, I'm an early bird." she giggled. "Is your mom here?"

"She has work early, she left before you woke up. We have school in about an hour."

"What are you making?" She asked.

"Scrambled eggs and bacon." I said, I lifted an egg and prepared to crack it.

"Get out." She smiled.

"Excuse me?" I turned to face her, placing the egg back into the container.

"You welcomed my sister and I into your home. You basically saved us. I'm cooking." She said, and turned on the sink water and began to wash her hands.

"You're a guest, I'm cooking." I told her.

"Out, or else," she said, looking me straight into the eye.

"Or else what?" I challenged. She didn't reply. She pressed her lips together in a straight line, and didn't move. Is she not breathing? This again! "Brianna, breathe." I told her. She didn't move. "I'm not kidding, breathe." She still didn't move. Her face started to turn red. "It's not going to work! I'm cooking, and that's that." Her cheeks started to go purple, so I budged. "Fine!" I exclaimed. She let out a breath, and smiled. "So not funny." I said.

"I'm glad you saw it my way." she said, picking up an egg and cracking it into the pan. She winked at me and the yolk sizzled. My phone buzzed on the counter, I picked it up and read the message.

A little cozy with Bri, I see. I'm sure pig skin wouldn't be too happy about this. Kisses -A

I sighed and bit my lip. I don't like it...but A is right. Paige wouldn't like this. I walked around to the other side of the counter. "So, how are you and Sean going?" I asked. I'm willing to try anything to try and forget about thinking about Brianna that way. Or… am I?

"He's nice, but not really my type." she said, "Do you want toast? I do."

"I think you guys are pretty cute together." I told her. "Um, yeah toast is fine."

She popped two pieces of bread into the toaster. "Well if he asks to dance at the party on Friday, I won't say 'no.' " she shrugged. "I just don't think of him as relationship material."

I nodded. "Well, after we eat we should probably get to school."

"I have to drop Chloe off at daycare, so I'll meet you at school."

"Oh, I could come with you," I offered.

"Sure, Chloe loves you." Brianna told me. "Then again, who doesn't?"

At the school (an hour later)

I walked in the school with Brianna at my side. "Hey Em. Hey Brianna." Paige greeted us. She kissed me lightly on my lips, then smiled at Brianna.

"I'll see you later, Em." Brianna told me. She didn't wait for a reply, she just strutted away to join her other friends.

"You two became fast friends." Paige told me.

"Yeah, she's nice." I said.

"Isn't she a bit...too nice?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her. Paige really needs to stop being insecure. Brianna is confident. Wait, what does Bri have to do with this?

"I don't know, It's just… it seems like you spend a lot of time with her."

"Well, I spend time with my friends."

"I get that, but do you wonder if she thinks of you as more than a friend?" Paige asked me quickly.

"No, Paige," I rolled my eyes. "She's even going to the party with Sean. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No, I'm just worried."

"Well, trust me. You and I are fine. I'll see you at practice." I told her. I hugged her, then went to my first period class.

Two Hours later:(-Sean)

When I walked into 's class, Brianna was already there, and was talking to Sean. I felt myself get jealous, but quickly pushed those feelings away. "Hey." I smiled, taking my seat.

"Hi." Brianna said, glancing at me. She turned back to Sean, and I couldn't help but feel sad.

"Emily, you're going to the party this Friday, right?" Sean asked me.

"Of course she's going." Brianna answered for me. "Right, Em?"

"Yeah, I am." I smiled.

"You can bring Paige if you want," Sean told me, "Open invite."

Brianna turned away, clearly dismissing herself from this conversation. "Okay, if she wants to come." I said.

"Cool." He said, before turning his attention back to Brianna. He smiled and said something I couldn't hear, and Brianna giggled. I wanted to ask what was funny, but asked the class to face the front. When we only had a few minutes of class left, I decided to ask Brianna if she wanted me to walk her to class.

"No thanks. Sean is walking me today," she smiled.

"Oh.. okay." I said. I'm really starting to regret saying they looked cute together. Then again, Brianna said herself last night that she would've kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6- You saved me

**A/N- I have a lot of chapters done; I update upon request. A's text were supppsed to be in bold. but to do that here I have to go over all of them...not gunna happen (; Back to the story...**

Chapter 6:

It's Friday, and Paige is about to come over so we can go to the party. Hanna seems to ship Brianna and I, but I like Paige. I have to remind myself of that a lot lately. I sat on my couch in between Hanna and Brianna, pretending to be interested in the movie we were watching.

"So when are we leaving? Aria's on a date with Ez-" she stopped, remembering that Brianna didn't know about Aria and dating.

"You can say it, Hanna. She's dating ." Brianna said. She never took her eyes off of the screen.

"How do you know about that?" Hanna and I asked at the same time.

"A little birdie told me. You guys don't know them."

"Well… she's out with him. And I'm ready to go." Hanna said impatiently.

"Paige still isn't here." I reminded her, glancing at the clock.

"She's better hurry up, or we might leave without her." Hanna stated.

"I'll text her," I said, pulling out my phone.

Where are you, we're ready to go. -Em

About ten seconds later, my phone buzzed.

Can't make it, dinner with my parents. Sorry :( - P

It's ok, see you soon. - Em

I love you- P

I bit down on the inside of my cheek before replying. Do I still feel the same way about her? We have been pretty distant. She'll probably think it's because of Brianna.

Love you too. -Em.

I went back to the girls. "So?" Hanna asked.

"We can go, she's not coming." I stated. They got up, and grabbed their purses.

I drove, Hanna took the passenger, and Brianna sat in the back.

"So, how are things with Caleb?" I asked Hanna, breaking the silence.

"Not good. He hasn't contacted me in like a week." She sighed.

"Why don't you call him?" I asked her.

"I don't want to disturb his family bonding." She told me. I nodded and tapped my fingers on the steering wheel. Hanna turned to look at Brianna. "Em, I think she's sleeping."

"She stayed at my place again, she must be pretty tired." I told Hanna. Hanna's eyes widened. That didn't sound good. "It's only because she doesn't feel comfortable with her moms new boyfriend." I clarified.

"So do you like her?" Hanna asked bluntly.

"No, I like Paige. I mean, I love Paige." I said.

"Em, I know you're not really supposed to, but you can like more than one person." Hanna rolled her eyes. She clearly wasn't over the fact that Paige dunked my head underwater before we started dating.

"I know that. But I just don't, okay?"

"Sure you don't. Em, it's a yes or no question. You know you can trust me."

"I know, but I don't know. If I like her, I mean."

"Well, you should figure out your feelings before someone gets hurt." Hanna stated. I nodded knowingly, and pulled up to Noel Khan's house.

"Party time." Hanna smiled. "You wake her up, I'm going to see who else is here."

When Hanna disappeared into the crowed of people who had also just arrived, I got out and opened the back door. I was about to wake Brianna, but I just looked at her. She wore a black mini skirt, and a cute top with a floral infinity scarf. She'd straightened her already long curly hair, so now it almost reached her waist. She looks...beautiful. Before I knew it, her eyes fluttered opened. She smiled, then closed them again.

"Em, stop staring and let me sleep a little longer." She teased. I blushed and put my head down. When I looked up, I noticed she was a slight shade of pink as well. I made her blush? How cute! I smiled to myself.

"We're here." I told her. She waved me off, and I rolled my eyes. I took her hand and attempted to pull her out of the car. She let me. "So, are you going to find Sean?" I asked, once we were inside.

"Maybe. I might just make him find me." She smiled. I turned and saw him approaching.

"Looks like you won't have to wait too long." I nodded towards Sean.

"Hey Brianna! You look great." Sean told her. "Hey Emily, you do too." he said with a duller tone.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Brianna, wanna come grab a drink with me?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll see you in ten minutes, Em." She told me. "Save me a dance."

I smiled slightly as I watched Sean pull her away. I danced with a few random people, but eventually grew tired of that, so I sat on the couch. Ten minutes turned to twenty, and twenty to thirty. You're worrying over nothing, Emily. She probably just lost track of time. But what if she didn't?

Brianna's POV

I let Sean guide me to the kitchen. We drank in there for a couple of minutes, I had three cups. I felt myself begin to relax, and kind of slip away. "Want to talk in privave?" Sean asked me.

"Mmm, okay. Let's go." I slurred. He took my hand, and led me upstairs. We went into a bedroom, and I threw myself on the bed, hoping to get a few minutes to sleep. I felt Sean slid on top of me. "W-what are you doing?" I slurred. I felt his lips crash onto mine. "Sean, stop. Stop it, get off!" I screamed at him. He didn't listen, he only forced himself on me more. "Get the hell off of me!"

Emily's POV

"Hey, have you seen Brianna?" I asked a random person a the party.

"Uh yeah, that hot chick?" he slurred. "She went upstairs with Sean."

"Thanks." I replied, quickly heading towards the stairs. I passed a bunch of drunks and smiling people, muttering "excuse me", and "I don't want to dance right now," every few seconds. I walked passed about three bedrooms. When I passed the fourth, I think I heard someone say, "Stop it!" Brianna! I cracked open the door, and gasped when I saw her pinned to the bed by Sean.

"Please, Sean, get off of me!" Brianna slurred.

"Get away from her!" I busted through the door.

"Emily!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Sean, if you don't get off of her right now, I'll call the cops." I warned him.

"Whatever." He muttered, climbing off of Brianna. He brushed past me, mumbling something as he did so.

"Thank you so much!" Brianna slurred, as she hugged me tightly. I could smell the wine on her breath.

"Come on, let's get you home." I said, as I began to turn around.

"You're my very best friend, Emily," she smiled goofily, "My very, very best friend."

"Let's go, Bri." I laughed. She stopped me again, by hugging me tighter.

"My very, very, very-" she stopped and looked me in the eyes. Then her lips crashed against mine. I didn't stop her. She pulled me towards the bed, and then on top of her. The kiss got deeper by the second. After a few minutes, I pulled away. She smiled at me, her big green eyes looking right through me. Like she knew everything about me.

"Let's find Hanna, and get going." I whispered.

"Let's not, and stay here." She giggled. I almost agreed, but then remembered that she was drunk. I pulled myself off of her, and she groaned. "Fine, we'll go."

We got up, but she had trouble walking straight. I put her arm around my shoulder, and led her downstairs. We found Hanna talking to a guy who looked fairly familiar. "Han, we have to go." I told her.

"Why? We've only been here for an hour!" she replied.

"It's serious. Plus, I'm your ride. You have no choice." I smirked. Hanna nodded, then kissed the guy she was talking to on the cheek. "Who was that?" I asked, once we were almost to the car.

"His name is Steven." she told me. I arched my eyebrow, and she replied with, "It's nothing serious." Once we got to the car, Hanna opened the back door for me, and I put Brianna in the car. When I leaned over to buckle her in, she giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked, as I tried to find the buckle.

"Oh nothing," she smiled. I rolled my eyes, then shut the door.

I'd started driving, and after about five minutes, I could tell Hanna couldn't take it anymore. "Why did we have to leave early?"

"Because… Sean tried to rape Brianna. I walked in on it." I sighed.

"You were worried about her, weren't you?

"I was."

"You like her, don't you?"

"I...do."

Hanna smiled, "You guys kissed, didn't you?"

I blushed and nodded. "I knew it!" Hanna shouted.

"Shh, she's sleeping." I whispered.

"She's staying at your house tonight, right?" Hanna asked.

"She has been, all week." I reminded her.

"Well, it better not be awkward. I have to sleep over, remember?" Hanna asked. Crap, I forgot about that.

"It won't be." I promised her. When she didn't respond, I glanced at her. Her eyes were now closed as she rested her head on the window.

A few minutes later, we were almost to my house. "Pull over!" Brianna shouted at me.

"Why?" I asked, startled.

"I'm going to vomit, pull over!" She groaned. I flicked my blinker on, and did as she said. She quickly got out, holding her mouth, and I followed her. When she leaned over to do….what she had to do, I held her long hair back. I winced at the sound of her throwing up, and when she was done I released her hair. "Thank you." she told me, wiping the edges of her mouth. "God, my mouth tastes terrible." Before the vomit, it didn't. I smiled to myself. She must've known what I was thinking, because she blushed as well.

"We should go, Hanna probably thinks we've ditched her." I told Brianna. She didn't protest, so we both slowly walked back to the car.


	7. Chapter 7- U Suck at Secerets

The next morning

Brianna's POV

I woke up on the couch, with Hanna's feet in my face. She slept on the opposite side of me. I sat up too fast, and my head pounded. "Shit," I muttered, rubbing my temples with my index fingers. Hanna mumbled something in her sleep, and turned to her left. I slowly got up, and put the blanket over her when I did. I almost stepped on Emily. Em, you have a bed, why are you out here? I carefully stepped around her, then turned to look down at her. She looks beautiful. Her brown hair spread behind her head, almost fully covering the pillow she'd slept on. Her lips were sat in a pout, Pretty adorable, I might add. Her eyes were closed, in peace. I smiled, then slowly went to the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face, and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked flushed. My hair was a mess, and my eyes would hardly open. I ran my fingers through my hair, to smooth it out. Then I rubbed my eyes a bit, and decided it looked better than before.

When I walked out of the restroom, the two girls were still fast asleep. They'll both want some coffee when they wake up. I went into the kitchen, and prepared. Once I put the pot on, I saw Emily sitting up, rubbing her eyes. "Good morning," I smiled.

"Morning," she said, groggily. I heard her phone ring from the table, and got it for her.

"Here," I said, holding out her phone.

"Can you answer it, please?" She asked me, she layed back down and closed her eyes. I shrugged and answered it.

"Hello, Emily Field's phone." I said jokingly.

"Brianna?" Paige asked.

"Um, yeah."

"Can you give Emily the phone?" She asked, she sounded irritated. Emily does not need to be woken up like this.

"No, but I can take a message."

"Just tell her I called." Click. I rolled my eyes, and walked back into the kitchen. I came back to the living room with a cup of coffee, and sat on the stairs.

"Brianna?" I heard Emily whisper. She's awake! Memories from last night came flooding in. Sean trying to….and Emily saving me. It felt wonderful when I saw Emily come into the room, saving me once again. Then I remembered. I kissed her! Oh no. She's going to think I'm playing her, just like Alison did. Just like I did to Ali.

Flashback: Alison and Brianna

Ali: Age 14. Brianna: Age 13

I watched Alison walk into my room with confidence. She liked controll, and when she wanted to have it, she got it. She always wanted to have it. I knew she liked me, but she would only use me at the end. And make fun of me, just like she does with everyone else.

"I've met new friends," She smiled. I nodded, trying to seem uninterested. "One of them is Emily. You'd like her, but not as much as I do." This got my attention, all the way.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Alison shrugged. She saw right through me, but sometimes she was unsure of me. Sometimes, I confused her, and threw her off. I've kissed her before. Then the next time she's tried to kiss me, I backed away. This really got her. "Do I get to meet her?"

"Maybe. She's in my class." Ali told me. Ali was a year above me, so we have no classes together. And next year, she'd be off to Rosewood high school, leaving me in Rosewood middle. She knows one thing for sure, that bugs me so much. "You don't know her."

"Try me," I smiled, "I might just surprise you." I cupped her cheeks in my hands, and kissed her. Her lips came with me, when I tried to pull away. She didn't want it to end. The truth was, I didn't either. "You know you'll miss me next year. When you're gone."

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because, you miss me when you go home. And when you go to your classes. And, you'll miss me even more when I move in two months."

"Don't talk about the move." She mumbled. My mom's boyfriend proposed, which meant we were moving to San Antonio. Ali ran her fingers through her hair, and closed her eyes.

"Hey, I'll be back before you know it. They won't last long." I smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Alison, your mother called." My mom said through the door.

"Why?" Ali asked moving away from me.

"You have guest at your home, and you need to go meet them."

"Thank you, Amanda." Alison told my mother. Mom nodded, then walked away. Ali leaned in to kiss me, but I moved and wiggled my nose on her's. She looked disappointed, but didn't move away.

"Who's the guest?" I asked, my forehead was against her's.

"No one you know." she smiled. Then she got up, and walked to the door. She turned around, wiping her blonde hair behind her. "I'll see you later." she told me.

"Bye, Ali." I said, again, showing that I wasn't paying much attention.

End Flashback.

"I'm on the steps." I called back to her. I took a sip of my coffee as I saw her approaching. "Paige called." I told her. Her shoulders slumped.

"What did she say?" She asked me.

"She didn't leave a message. She just said for you to call her," I said. "She sounded pretty pissed."

"I could really use some coffee right now," she said, eyeing my mug.

"Here," I held it out to her. "I'll make another cup for myself." She took the mug from me, and took a long sip.

"Thank you," she yawned. Then she smiled at me, "You should change your shirt. There's a vomit stain on it."

I blushed and nodded. "Can I borrow a shirt?" She went past me on the steps, and soon returned with a pretty red blouse. "Thanks," I said, taking it from her.

"No problem," she giggled. She has the cutest giggle. And the cutest bed head.

"Can I talk to you...about last night?" I almost whispered. She nodded, and took a seat on the stairs next to me. "Um, I want to thank you, again." I said. "And.." I struggled to think of what to say next.

"And you didn't mean to kiss me. You were drunk, and I understand." she told me.

"No! Em, It's not that. I'm happy I kissed you." I blushed. She did too. "But, I shouldn't have. And I'm sorry. Emily, you take away my confidence. How do you do that?"

"You have to be the most confident person I know. I have no idea how I could take that from you. Brianna, I'm not sorry we kissed. I'm sorry that you don't want it to go anywhere."

"It's not me that doesn't want that, it's...it's Paige." I said. "Paige loves you, and that would make me an awful person to ruin that."

"You make me happy, Brianna. No matter how much you confuse me, you make me feel special. What's awful about that?"

"Ali had...notes. I found them, in her room. I know all of her hiding places. They were love notes that Paige wrote you. Years ago." I breathed.

"What do they say?" Emily asked me.

"They say that she loves you. And...other things." I felt my face redden. Emily's face matched the shade of pink, and she smiled.

"It's not the same anymore, Bri. I like you, and I want everyone to you that." She told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I bit my lip preparing myself for an answer. She leaned in and pecked me on the lips. That was all the answer I needed.

"I totally called it!" I heard Hanna shout. She walked in front of us and beamed. "You guys suck at secrets," she laughed. Oh, she has no idea.


	8. Chapter 8- Could have been friends

**A/N- How'd you guys like the last chapter? I'd really like to know! Leave a review or something; and favorite it :D** But mostly just leave a review.

And now, the story:

Emily's POV

I blushed when Hanna said that. How could she have been so discreet? I swear, her stealth is too much for her own good. I looked up at Brianna, and noticed her face was just as red as mine. "She did call it." I smiled.

"You're good, Marrin." Brianna told her. Hanna took a bow.

"Why thank you, Brianna."

My phone buzzed, and I looked down thinking it was Paige. Wrong.

I don't think your girlfriend would be very fond of this. -A

I gasped when I saw the picture of me over Brianna last night. "What's wrong?" Brianna asked me, she tried to look at my phone, but I closed the text before she saw.

"It's A. But, it's fine. I'll just be straight forward with Paige." I told her. Then I looked at Hanna. "Not a problem."

Hanna's face looked incredibly irritated, she was more upset about A's meddling than I was. "I should meet up with Paige later." I stated. Both Brianna and Hanna looked at me with a confused expression on their faces. "To tell her I can't be with her anymore." I smiled at Brianna. Bri smiled back.

"I need to pick up Chloe from her friend's house. I bet they had the cutest little slumber party," Brianna said.

"I'll come with you!" Hanna said. Hanna favored Chloe, even though she didn't really like little kids. She adored Chloe's love for clothes.

"Sure, Han."

"Great, but can we go eat first? I'm starving." Hanna groaned.

"Sure, I'll cook." Brianna offered.

"No way, my eggs taste way better." I teased.

"If I don't cook, I might just cry," Brianna pouted. I raised an eyebrow, testing her.

"You asked for it." Brianna said. her eyes reddened, and two tears fell from them. She puckered her bottom lip out, resembling a lost child.

"Fine, you cook!" I said, I pulled her close and kissed her, forgetting that Hanna was right there.

"I don't care who cooks!" Hanna shouted at us. We laughed and separated, linking fingers as we all walked to the kitchen.

About twenty minutes later, I sat on a cafe chair, waiting for Paige. My phone rang and I saw her number on the caller ID. "Hello?"

"I'm not coming. I got the picture of you kissing Brianna." Paige said. She sounded hurt. Betrayed.

"I wanted to tell you in person-"

"No need. I hope you two are happy." Click. So Paige… left me? I sat there, alone. I texted Brianna, saying that it was over with Paige. She didn't reply. After all that, is she going to turn me down? Is she that much like Alison? I almost stood and left, but Chloe ran up to the table I was sitting at, and sat across from me.

"Hello, Chloe," I smiled.

She picked up a menu and said, "Hi! I'm hungry, will you get me food?" She asked kindly.

"Oh, of course. But where's your sister?" I asked.

"She said it's a surprise." She turned over the menu and squinted her eyes. "I want pizza." She told me. There wasn't pizza on the menu, so I laughed.

"Are you supposed to show me where she is?" I asked me, standing up and taking her hand.

"Mhm! I'm going to show you the first clue." She said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Ella the elephant!" Chloe giggled. I looked at her with a confused expression on my face. "Ella the elephant!" she said again. When we first met Brianna, it was because Chloe got lost at the book store! We were by the books called, Ella The Elephant. I smiled, and walked Chloe to the car. She buckled in the back seat, but I had to tighten it because I didn't have her car seat. The bookstore wasn't too far away, just around the corner.

"Who brought you here, Chloe?" I asked her, once I had her secure.

"Can't tell you, It's a secret." She smiled.

"You're just like your sister." I laughed, closing the door. I drove to the bookstore, then walked hand in hand with Chloe. We walked to the Ella The Elephant section in the kids aisle. There, we saw Hanna sitting down, waiting for us.

"Hanna!" Chloe shouted, running towards her.

"Hanna? Can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked her. She just shook her head.

"This is all so romantic, I'm not going to ruin it." Hanna smiled. "Okay, so. Ask for the clue."

"What's the clue?" I rolled my eyes.

"Brianna offered to write you a cheat sheet. For what?" She asked me. She looked very giddy, then she looked at me wondering why it took so long to figure out. It was a cheat sheet for a book I was going to read. Oh, that's at home, I still haven't read it. What's it called…. My life next door! I smiled. "Got it?" Hanna asked.

"I think so." I smiled.

"Chloe rose, you're staying with aunt Hanna, okay?" Hanna asked Chloe. Chloe nodded happily.

"I'll see you two later," I said, turning away. "Thanks, Han." I called. I walked to the aisle I'd gotten the book from, and noticed it was on the floor. I picked the book up and opened it, a note fell out.

You're getting closer. Go to the smart one for the next clue. btw- ask for the key. love, brianna.

I smiled and out the book into the empty space in the books shelf. I stuck the note in my pocket, and thought to myself. The smart one? Spencer. We had a slumber party at Spence's! I left the bookstore, and drove to Spencer's house. As soon as I knocked twice, the door swung open. I faced Spencer, and she smiled. "Yes, Emily?" She teased.

"What's my clue, Spencer?" I smiled.

"You're clue, is a question. Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." I said, without thinking. I think I finally know where this is going.

"Great. Now close your eyes." Spencer said. I felt an arm loop in mine, and we began to walk away. "Have fun!" Spencer called. Who is leading me?

"Brianna?" I asked, without opening my eyes.

"Nope, try again." Aria said.

I laughed, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." She said "The car's right here, get in." I heard a door open. I did as I was told, then felt the door close. "Here," she said, handing me a bag, "You'll need this." I put my hand over the plastic bag, and tried to feel what was inside. "No cheating." Aria stated. I stopped, and smiled. I felt the car stop. "Hold out your hand, Em." she said. When I did, she places something in it. The key!

"Aria, where are we?" I asked, I felt her put her arm in mine, then she shrugged. We walked for a few minutes, neither of us said a word. Then we stopped, and she took the key from my hands. I heard a door unlock and get pushed open in front of us, and gripped the bag I was holding tighter. Her arm released mine, and she walked forward.

"Open your eyes." Someone who was NOT Aria said. It was Brianna! We were at the school, in the pool room. She smiled at me then put her hand out. "Race me?"

"Oh you're on." I giggled. I opened the bag, and sure enough, a swimsuit was waiting for me on the inside. "I'll be right back," I said, turning to go to the girls restroom.

"Okay!" Brianna called behind me. When I turned to look at her one more time, she was already undressing. She didn't see me look, but it still made me blush. When I finished changing and went back to the pool, she was already floating around in the pool. "This," she told me, "Is my favorite place."

"If you like this, you should come to Spencer's lake house with us sometime." I said, letting myself slide into the pool. I floated on my back with her, and eventually found myself gliding over the water next to her.

"Emily?" She asked me.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Ask me anything. If this is going to work, I don't want to keep secrets from you. At least, not too many."

"How did you feel about Alison?" I asked without thinking.

"I loved her." She replied simply.

"If she was older than you, how did you guys become...more than friends?" I struggled to think of a good question and stay next to her at the same time.

"It was only a year. She didn't care, she thought I could just be her little secret. But she became mine instead."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Exactly what she did to you, I did to her. I'm not proud of that." She said slowly. I pulled her close to her, and we kicked to stay afloat. We were now straight up, and just looking at eachother. "What?" she smiled.

"What happened with Alison is in the past. We've all done something we're not proud of." I said, seriously. "I need you to know, that we can both move on."

She nodded. "Thank you, Emily. But there's more." She seemed to struggled to find the right words to say.

"You don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable saying." I smiled.

"Thank you so much." She said, pulling me closer. After a few hours, we headed back to my house.

"My mom called." She said, coming back to me. We'd been watching Clueless together, cuddling on the couch.

"What did she say?" I asked, welcoming her back into my embrace.

"She said, she kicked John out." she smiled, "And Chloe and I should go back home."

"Do you want to?" I asked. I couldn't help but sound sad. I didn't want her to go.

"I think we should. Chloe needs her mom, but there's no way I'm letting Chloe go back there alone." She took in my facial expression, "Em, we still can spend time together, don't worry."

"I know, but I'll miss you." I pouted.

"Don't make that face, I can't say 'no' to that face." Brianna said, kissing the tip of my nose.

"That's why I'm doing it." I grinned. "When are you going back?"

"Sunday night." she said. "We still have this weekend of being roommates." Bri winked.

Three weeks later

Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and I were all in my room. Spencer was lounging on my bed, reading My life next Door, Hanna was texting Caleb, and Aria was texting . I mean Ezria. I seemed to be the only bored one there. I got a text, I expected it to be Brianna, but it wasn't. It was someone I hadn't heard from in a long time.

Hey Emily. Hard you're dating my old friend :D thats great, cant wait to see you guys tmrw. - Samara.

I stared wordlessly at the text. Samara knows Brianna? How?

Didn't know you knew each other - Emily

Yeah, we go way back. Three years now. - Samara

Oh cool. See you tomorrow. - Emily

"Did one of you guys invite Samara to come to the club with us?" I asked.

"She's coming?" Hanna asked.

"Apparently. She says she's been friends with Brianna for three years."

"Maybe she invited her." Spencer told me.

I bit my lip. "I think so."

The next day was Monday, and I haven't had a conversation with Paige in three weeks. I was kind of hoping we could be friends. Having a friend that's blind to my 'A' issues could help. Then again, that's what Brianna can do.

"Hey, babe." Brianna approached me.

"Hi," I blushed at the sound of her calling me that. She hugged me, then looked at me for a few seconds.

"You know how I told you I was a genius?" she reminded me.

"You said it was a secret," I smiled.

"It's in my intelligent opinion, you have officially diagnosed me with basorexia." she told me. She giggled at the confused expression I gave her. "It means I have an overwhelming desire to-" she interrupted herself by kissing me.

When she pulled away, I jokingly said, "To what?" She linked her fingers in mine, and we began to walk around.

"I got my fake ID today," she said, "As of tomorrow at the club, I will be twenty-two years old. Couldn't I pass for it?"

I stepped away and examined her. She honestly could. Wearing a night dress, she could pass for a grown women. Wearing anything, she could pass for an 18 year old. "Hmm...no," I shook my head, "Twenty-one. Tops."

She giggled, "Well, I'll take that over sixteen any day."

We walked in silence for a while, then I remembered Samara. "So, did you invite anyone else to the club?" I asked her.

"Yeah, my old friend. Before I moved, I was good friends with this girl named Samara." she said. "You'll like her." Brianna can seem so innocent at times.

"Did Ali know her too? How did you guys meet again?"

"I was picking up some ice cream for Chloe. Emily, is there something I don't know about?" she asked me.

I nodded. "I dated Samara."

"Aw, that's cute." she said. I looked at her in surprise. "I mean, you guys must have been a cute couple. But we're far cuter." She blushed. "I decided not to join the swim team, for sure."

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Because, Paige hates me. Hanna told me about the whole love dunk thing." Bri said.

"Why would she say that?"

"Is it not true?"

"No, it is. I just don't get why she said it."

"Oh, because when we were talking, Paige glared at me for a while. Sad. We could've been friends." she shrugged.

I frowned and said, "If it weren't for me."

"I'd take you, over anyone. Any day, Emily." she smiled at me. I couldn't help but giggle when her dimple showed up. It always makes me smile.


End file.
